


What I've Been Looking For

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, brief talk and mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie makes a list of what she's looking for in a boyfriend after a couple of failed dates. Nick unknowingly meets everything on her list.





	What I've Been Looking For

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: For this fics universe it doesn't stick to canon in the sense nothing really happened. Ellie never dated Qasim (there still was Jake though) and he never died, no McGee/Gibbs missing, no Reeves/his death, none of it. This universe for the most part is just fluff as it worked for this fic.
> 
> On another note: this idea came from my that 70s show rewatch and grew into a monster of a fic. I borrowed some storylines/background/somewhat characters from other shows so if something seems familiar it might be!

Walking into her apartment a loud sigh fell from her lips.  
  
Ellie kicked off her heels and dragged herself to the couch, dropping down onto it. Her dress wrinkling beneath her but honestly who cared? Grumbling under her breath, she opened her purse and took out a small notebook and a pen.  
  
She opened it to a list and wrote down next to the only uncrossed out name that soon joined the others. Another failed date added to the list. Ellie frowned staring at the now eighth name added. She knew she was being picky, but she so badly wanted to start settling down with someone but not just anyone (especially not with someone that could be another Jake). Her 36th birthday was right around the corner (okay so not for another year and a half) and it had always been her plan to be a mother by then. Sure she didn't _need_ to be in a relationship (with her kid's father hopefully) to have that plan, but she always pictured it with someone by her side. It seemed she'd be a little late for her plan though.  
  
Ellie glanced at the list once more.

  1. **~~Andrew~~** \- _sexist pig with a huge ego to match_
  2. **~~Clark~~** \- _talked with a mouthful and chewed with his mouth open_
  3. **~~Steven~~** \- _smoked cigarettes for years with no plans on quitting and smells like it too_
  4. **~~Thomas~~** \- _homophobic_
  5. **~~Isaac~~** \- _dislikes harry potter_
  6. **~~Victor~~** \- _faked a work call to hook up with the waitress_
  7. **~~Travis~~** \- _yelled at a kid_
  8. **~~Dimitri~~** \- _kept commenting on her food choices_



  
Tossing the notebook aside, Ellie stuffed her face into the couch pillow and groaned.  
  
It wasn't as if she was looking for the perfect guy, not completely, but was it so hard to find someone that didn't annoy her or make her want to scream, someone who she could go on a few dates with and not think of it as pointless?  
  
That night when she went to sleep with the list still on her mind, she dreamt of a future she wanted with a man she couldn't see but seemed to be familiar.

* * *

  
  
Four days later found herself pacing in Jack's office, door firmly shut as she ranted about wanting to find _the guy_ and her stupid date list.  
  
Jack said nothing throughout it, just sitting back in her chair with her hands crossed.  
  
"I mean-" Ellie stopped, dropping herself down in the chair. "Am I being ridiculous? I mean this stuff can't be rushed and I know there's the whole 'once you stop looking-' saying.."  
  
"First off-" Jack chuckled, pushing the jar of lollipops towards her. "Take a breather, relax for a second."  
  
Ellie breathed out loudly, grabbing a lollipop and quickly sticking it in her mouth after unwrapping it.  
  
Jack nodded satisfied, leaning closer and grabbing the small notebook Ellie placed in front of her. It was the first time she brought it into work with her too afraid that someone would see her date list, _especially_ Nick who would take great joy out of teasing her for it.  
  
"...Dislikes _Harry Potter_?"  
  
"What! It's a logical reason to not go on another date with someone!"   
  
Raising an eyebrow with an amused chuckle Jack studied the list more. "I might have an idea."  
  
Ellie leaned forward. "I'm listening."  
  
"How about you try narrowing down what you want or are looking for in a boyfriend?" Jack said. "He doesn't have to fit everything, but it could help give you some direction and sort out your thoughts."  
  
"That's-" Ellie blinked, opening her mouth once before speaking. "Actually a good idea."  
  
Jack narrowed her eyes a little. "Why do you sound surprised? I'm full of great ideas!"  
  
"Are you forgetting the 'bonding over baking competition' idea you had?"  
  
"Hey it was Nick's fault Jimmy jumped and threw his batter in the air, and how was I supposed to know Tim would be so distracted by Ducky's stories he'd put salt instead of sugar?"  
  
They both stopped to laugh at the image of Vance who was the judge eating Tim and Ducky's cake only to choke at the very salty taste.  
  
"Okay so Nick being a child is one thing, but you know Tim gets distracted easily if it doesn't involve a case!"  
  
Jack sighed. "Okay I had one bad idea! Does that mean you're not going to try it?"  
  
"I'll try." Ellie took back her notebook. "I mean what could it hurt?"  
  
All she wanted to do after that was get started on her so called boyfriend list, but there was no way she'd start it at work.  
  
So when it was time to go home she was all too eager to go.  
  
Which is why when Nick asked if she wanted to grab something to eat, she shook her head.  
  
"Rain check?" She told him with a smile.  
  
Nick nodded with a frown. Ellie was too into her thoughts about what she'd write for her list that she didn't notice.  
  
"Another date?"  
  
Ellie cringed inside. There was no way she was telling him her actual plans for the night- so she lied. "Yes! Uh yeah, I have another date tonight."  
  
"Right.. been a lot of those lately."  
  
She avoided his gaze, guilt sinking in her stomach. It was true, and she knew exactly what he was hinting at. They hadn't hung out much lately because of her dates. Ellie missed spending time with him, and she had a much better time with him then with any of her dates but- her plan. Plans were what kept her in track, what kept her focused. And this was the only plan she ever made that wasn't being met.  
  
Lists were also what kept her focused, what kept her mind from becoming a jumbled mess. Which is why Jack's idea was a good thing.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ellie apologized. "We'll do something soon, I promise."  
  
Nick nodded, a forced smile on his lips.  
  
As Ellie said bye and turned to leave she completely missed the hurt look on his face.

* * *

  
  
Ellie bit the end of her pen as she studied the blank page in front of her. Where did she begin? From her spot on the floor in front of the couch, she decided to just write whatever came to mind.  
  
Moments later she wrinkled her nose at the list. She only planned to write maybe five things..but instead wrote _fifteen_. It was a good thing no guy had to match up with her list completely because that would be _impossible_.

* * *

  
  
Jack looked at her list the next day, a smile growing on her face the more she read on.  
  
"Uh Jack?"  
  
"You know Ellie..I know someone who fits this list."  
  
Ellie perked up in interest. "Who?!"  
  
"Nick."  
  
She gaped at the older woman. "What?!" She squeaked out, tone higher pitched than normal. "Nick does not fit my list!"  
  
Jack leaned back with a smug grin. "You like Nick."  
  
"I do not!"  
  
"You likeee him." Jack teased in a sing-song like voice.  
  
Ellie's cheeks turned pink. "I don't like him!"  
  
"You looove him." Jack continued, only laughing when Ellie's cheeks were now red.  
  
"Jack! Will you-"  
  
A knock at the door made her stop. Jack closed the notebook containing her list and in a still amused tone, told whoever it was to come in.  
  
Ellie sunk into her chair slightly and wishing desperately to will her reddened cheeks away when the door opened to reveal Nick. Jack hid her grin and cleared her throat.  
  
"What can I do for you Nick?" Jack asked.  
  
His eyes darted between them suspiciously, narrowing on Ellie's face.  
  
"Uh..Gibbs needs you for something Jack." Nick said before turning to Ellie. "You okay over there?" His tone bordering on amusement at how it looked like she was ready for the chair to swallow her up.  
  
"I'm fine!" She quickly said. "Better than fine, I'm _great_!"  
  
Jack shot her a 'you suck at this' look, and Nick only nodded and made a 'uh-huh' noise not buying a single word.  
  
"I need to pee!"  
  
Ellie shot up from her seat, grabbed the notebook, and ran past Nick.  
  
_Real smooth Ellie, some agent you are_ she thought to herself with a huff.  
  
In the hours that followed she blamed her awkwardness for the rest of the day on Jack..but as the weeks passed by, she learned that Jack was right.  
  
Nick ended up doing the impossible and fit _everything_ on her list.

* * *

  
  
**Is a good cook**  
  
Ellie walked into her apartment and stopped short. She smelled the heavenly food from out in the hall but thought for sure it was coming from another apartment, hers never smelled this good.  
  
Her eyes immediately landed on Nick standing in her kitchen.  
  
"You know when I gave you my spare key to set up for our movie night, I didn't mean for you to go through the trouble of cooking."  
  
Nick shrugged. "I wanted to, it's been a while since I actually cooked something."  
  
"Well it smells like heaven." Ellie sighed happily, closing her eyes briefly as she took in the smell. "Is that lasagna?"  
  
"Lucia's recipe." Nick said with a nod. "But I added an extra layer of cheese."  
  
Ellie beamed, her mouth practically watering as she watched him cut her a piece. "I love cheese."  
  
He grinned and handed it to her. "I know."  
  
Even though she knew it'd probably burn her tongue a little, she cut a piece off and tried it. "Oh my god.."  
  
"Good?" Nick chuckled.  
  
She nodded with a wide smile. "It's amazing."  
  
"And that's only one thing I can cook." Nick said with a wink, heading towards the living room with his own plate.  
  
He was _definitely_ cooking her more food.  
  
  
**Kind to strangers**  
  
Ellie stood beside Nick in line at the grocery store, they were now ten minutes late to the Palmer's party as Jimmy had forgotten to buy chips and Victoria was not happy about it. And as her and Nick were the only ones not there yet, they had been tasked with stopping to get some.  
  
Glancing at her phone she saw a text from Tim asking if they were still at the store. Victoria was apparently going on strike from eating until she got her chips. She was so into texting back, that she hadn't even noticed that the old lady in front of them was having trouble until she heard a huff from the customer behind them.  
  
As Nick turned to glare at the guy who huffed, Ellie took note of the situation. It seemed the woman tried paying with a card but didn't have enough money on it.  
  
"I'm sure I have some cash." Her voice sounding down ridden and embarrassed as she opened her purse.  
  
Beside her, Nick reached into his pocket and took out his wallet. He stepped forward with a smile.  
  
Ellie felt a warmth spread through her chest as Nick willingly paid for this woman's groceries. She tried rejecting his money, flushed and repeating that it was fifty dollars he was wasting, but Nick didn't back down. Eventually the woman gave in with a large grateful smile.  
  
"Oh thank you so much dear!"  
  
Nick gave her a little wink. "Anything for a beautiful lady."  
  
Ellie's lips lifted as the older woman was now flustered and speechless only being able to say thank you once again before she left.  
  
As they walked to the car, Ellie looped her arm through his leaning into him with a grin. "You're such a softie."  
  
"Oh shut up." Nick grumbled, though a small smile was on his face.  
  
  
**Good with kids**  
  
Ellie felt like her head was going to explode.  
  
She had stupidly volunteered to babysit her friend Candice's daughter while Candice had a date, she had been nervous as it was her first one since before Hanna was born. Ellie without thinking had said she'd watch Hanna, wanting her friend to go out and enjoy herself for once.  
  
Only, Ellie should have thought about the fact that Hanna didn't have the best attention span. She would play with whatever toy she bought for a few minutes or draw in her coloring book only to move onto something else minutes later..and repeat. Ellie would have dealt with it fine if not for the fact that Hanna's toys were scattered about and her head was pounding from the work day she should have taken into account before volunteering, and Hanna's screeching.  
  
When there was a knock at the door, she breathed out a sigh.  
  
Ellie outright groaned when she spotted Nick.  
  
"Ouch Ellie." He teased, hand over his heart. "Sick of me already?"  
  
"No no! I-" Ellie cut off with a cringe as Hanna shouted 'timber!' from the living room followed by a crash. Nick raised an eyebrow. "I'm babysitting."  
  
"Doesn't seem to be going too well." Nick chuckled, eyes scanning her making her shift on her feet. She knew she looked like a mess. Her hair a tangled disaster and still half wet from Hanna's attempted water fight, white shirt stained from juice, and lines of marker on her arms because apparently drawing on paper was too boring.  
  
"She's..kind of a handful."  
  
"I can help, if you want." Nick said with a shrug.  
  
"But..you aren't the biggest fan of kids."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Do you want my help or not?"  
  
Ellie sheepishly moved to let him in, his eyes widening slightly at all the mess. He mouthed a 'wow' before his eyes settled on Hanna who was staring at him curiously.  
  
"Hanna, this is my friend Nick."  
  
Nick crouched down in front of her, holding his hand out for a shake. "Nice to meet you Hanna."  
  
Hanna beamed at the, to her, adult-like gesture before slipping her small hand into his. "Hi." A giggle escaped her when Nick shook her hand.  
  
Ellie opened her mouth to say something else when Nick's eyes landed on Hanna's fold away table tea set. "Wow! That looks like it'd be great for a tea party."  
  
"I like tea parties" Hanna said with a nod. "But Lord Bear isn't here to play with me."  
  
"How about I play with you then?" Nick gave Ellie a glance and winked. She stood there mouth open slightly.  
  
Hanna gave him a look. "But you're a boy."  
  
Nick playfully scoffed. "And who says boys can't have tea parties?"  
  
With a large grin, she pulled Nick over to her tea table.  
  
Ellie watched in amazement as Nick played along even pretending to drink tea.  
  
  
**Challenge her when jogging/running**  
  
When she asked Nick if he wanted to go running with her, she figured it'd be no big deal seeing as how she'd seen him in his workout clothes before (even once shirtless which resulted in her staring at him so intently she walked into the wall which no one thankfully saw), but apparently with Jack's comment on liking him ringing in her head, it was as if she was seeing him in his workout clothes for the first time.  
  
Obviously she knew her partner and best friend was well.. _hot_ , but was he always this attractive?  
  
As Nick bent down to close his bag before tossing it into the back of his jeep that they took to the park, Ellie's eyes trailed to his ass on their own accord. She felt her face heat and quickly looked away.  
  
Well.. _damn_.  
  
Oh god she was straight up eyeing her co-worker's ass.  
  
"Ellie?"  
  
She jumped. "Yeah?" Her answer coming out in a slight squeaky tone.  
  
Nick looked as if he was trying to hold back a smirk which only caused her to squirm. "You ready?"  
  
"Um yeah, of course." Ellie followed him towards the track and she got an idea. "Hey instead of just running, how about we race?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "Ellie, are you forgetting how fast I am?"  
  
She huffed thinking back. When she and Tim found out Alex had cheated instead of running, she for sure thought Nick had done so too. Only he hadn't, he was just ridiculously fast.  
  
"I still wanna do it!"  
  
"Alright, alright." He held up his hands with a grin. "What's the stakes?"  
  
"First one to make it around the track three times has to buy the other food anytime they want for the next week."  
  
Nick exaggerated a flinch. "Yikes now I really have to win, you'd make me go broke by the end of the week." He teased.  
  
Giving him a shove she gestured for him to focus.  
  
In the end he of course won.  
  
(But most of the food he made her buy for him turned out to be for her)  
  
  
**Confident but has insecurities too**  
  
She watched with an almost odd fascination as just that morning Nick had been confidently boasting about how his muscles grew _again_ (how?!), and about how much of a _brilliant_ agent he was when he solved a case for the FBI that he got pulled into as it was connected to a past case of his.  
  
But now only hours later she was seeing a completely different side of Nick.  
  
After Nick's boasting, Gibbs had walked in with Vance announcing they had a new case, and would be working with some guy from the NSA. James was smart, Ellie would give him that. She even swore she saw Gibbs inspecting him like he wanted to head slap James just to see if it'd make him dumb down when talking. Tim looked a little put out himself, especially when James interrupted a few times.  
  
But it was Nick's reaction that caught her attention the most. Her confident partner was quiet which in itself was weird, only talking when Gibbs prompted him for what he had.  
  
When Gibbs went down to Kasie and James left trailing after an annoyed looking Tim to follow a lead, Ellie slid up next to Nick's desk.  
  
"You okay Nick? You've been really quiet since James got here."  
  
"I'm fine." He mumbled, moving to walk past her but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"You're not. What's going on? I would ask if it's because you don't like James, but you're not quiet when you dislike someone."  
  
Nick sighed. "I just don't feel like talking when he's around, okay?"  
  
"Why?" Ellie pushed, her hand that was still on his arm tightening. "Talk to me."  
  
"I'm not smart." Nick mumbled. Ellie blinked a little in shock.  
  
Eyebrows furrowing, she tightened her hold again using it to drag him with her to the corner behind the stairs.  
  
"Ellie come on-"  
  
"No _you_ come on Nick." She huffed. "Where's this coming from? Just this morning you were talking about how brilliant you are!"  
  
"Yeah I'm a good agent, I know that." He told her, sagging against the wall slightly. "But I'm not smart. I don't notice it so much when working with you and McGee, hell even Jimmy and Kasie, 'cause you guys are smart but don't make me feel dumb..this James guy though-"  
  
"Nick.." Ellie grabbed the edges of his jacket in her fists, giving a tug to make him look at her. "You _are_ smart okay? But there are different types of smart. You're street smart, life smart. So what if you don't know computers, math, science, or things like history..yeah those things can matter but you're smart about the things that truly matter."  
  
His face softened. "You really think so?"  
  
"I know so." She smiled. "Don't let James make you feel like that either, he won't be here much longer..especially if Tim ditches him somewhere before the case is even over."  
  
Nick laughed, the laugh that made his eyes crinkle and made her stomach flutter.  
  
"I'm sorry you're surrounded by nerds." She half teased.  
  
Nick's lips twitched into a smirk, eyes looking her over making her breath hitch. "I actually don't mind one bit." His voice lowered and a bit deeper as he said it.  
  
His phone rang seconds after, but Ellie's cheeks were pink even after he was long gone.  
  
_Crap..Jack was right about her liking him_ she thought to herself later when he finally spoke up (interrupting James even which made Tim grin gleefully), Nick giving her a secret smile when Gibbs told him 'good job' before walking away.  
  
  
**Likes Harry Potter**  
  
When she imagined her Friday, she didn't think it'd include dragging a drugged up Nick into his apartment.  
  
They were searching through an empty office building looking for the man who killed four marines, splitting up to cover more ground, when Nick ended up encountering some hired muscle. His gun had got knocked away and one of the guys had closed off the entrance to the floor. Meaning to get to Nick, they had to take some time to break their way through, in the meantime, Nick was in a fight with five men. Thankfully his training and experience kept him from getting too hurt, but with a combination of his head wound and the drugs the nurse gave him, he wasn't coherent enough.  
  
Ellie sighed in relief when they reached his couch, carefully helping Nick lower himself onto it. He held most of his own weight, but climbing the stairs wasn't easy.  
  
"Ellie." He groggily said. "Want the blanket."  
  
"Uh you're gonna have to be more specific Nick, what blanket?"  
  
"Box..closet." He mumbled, along with something about Lucia making it.  
  
She opened her mouth to ask more about this blanket Lucia apparently made him (finding it adorable how he wanted that blanket _now_ ), but Nick had already faded out. Ellie chuckled at how he completely knocked out. She could let him sleep for a bit, the doctor telling her to just check on him at least every two or three hours.  
  
Ellie went to the closet in his bedroom, frowning when she saw at least four boxes underneath the clothes hanging. It made her wonder considering Nick not too long ago didn't have much possessions or attachments.  
  
If only she knew which box the blanket was in.  
  
Grabbing the first box, she grunted at how heavy it was, the blanket definitely not in this box. Only when she went to put it down, her grip slipped right before she could, the top coming off in her hands and the box dropping the rest of the way to the floor.  
  
Ellie gaped at the contents.  
  
All of the _Harry Potter_ books and movies, along with a Slytherin scarf of all things.  
  
Nick.. _liked Harry Potter?!_  
  
She wished more than anything that she could confront him about it, but it would have to wait.  
  
Though Ellie could only wait another two days before she blurted out her findings.  
  
Nick looked at her with wide eyes. "I..they aren't mine!" At her eyebrow raise he sighed. "Okay fine just..don't tell anyone? I have a reputation to uphold that doesn't involve me liking nerd things!"  
  
Opening her mouth to argue that liking _Harry Potter_ didn't make him a nerd, she thought better of it. He wouldn't listen anyway.  
  
"I won't tell anyone.." Ellie slowly grinned. "If we have a marathon for our weekend off next week."  
  
Nick let out a surprised laugh. "On one condition-"  
  
"Yeah?" Ellie said carefully, watching Nick go into his bedroom for a few minutes listening to him rummage around before coming out with a board game box. Now it was her turn to let out a surprised laugh, her eyes lighting up.  
  
"-We play this either before or after." Nick gave her a challenging look as he held up the _Harry Potter Scene It?_ board game.  
  
"Are you trying to say you know more about _Harry Potter_ than I do?!" Nick grinned, making Ellie narrow her eyes. "Oh it's _so on_!"  
  
In the end Ellie actually didn't mind keeping his secret, a joy spreading through her that no one knew but her. That no one got to witness the child-like excitement that lit up his face when they got into _Harry Potter_ debates, or when he beat her at the game. Turns out, they were pretty evenly matched when it came to their knowledge which surprised her even more because she was _not_ an amateur.  
  
During their marathon when Nick's face twisted into sadness at Dobby's death, Ellie thinks that's when she realized.  
  
It wasn't _like_ she was feeling..it was _love_.  
  
  
**Doesn't insult her eating habits**  
  
Ellie could be a bit weird when it came to food, she had plenty of people make comments on her eating habits.  
  
It wasn't as if she ever tried to hide her love for food especially her like for odd snacks that most people thought disgusting, but she had grown used to the rude or backhanded comments.  
  
Which is why when she first joined NCIS and the guys filled one of her desk drawers with snacks she loved, she knew this was her place.  
  
Because of that she never thought much of it when eating her odd snacks or food in front of Nick. Sometimes she'd prepare herself for a comment, but there were no rude ones, only jokes that didn't have a mean notion to them at all.  
  
Which was why when Nick said he'd buy her snacks in return for a favor she did for him, she didn't think of it as she threw her snacks into the basket Nick was holding as he followed her around the store. He only chuckled when another odd flavor joined the pile.  
  
"I'll be right back." He told her as she studied the candy in front of her.  
  
Ellie nodded, thinking he was going to grab something for himself. Only, he came back with an addition to the basket, and it wasn't for him. She stared at the chip bag before looking at him.  
  
"Bacon brown sugar chips?"  
  
Nick shrugged. "You like them don't you?"  
  
Ellie nodded, a grin overtaking her face. Not even Jake had bothered to remember her odd snack choices. And not only had Nick remembered, but he grabbed it for her.  
  
It was probably an odd thing to be happy about, but Ellie found herself walking with a little more pep in her step after.  
  
  
**Knows she can fight her own battles but has her back just in case**  
  
Ellie stood with Nick as they watched their suspect cross the street coming in their direction. They started to discreetly walk towards him when he stopped to look at his phone.  
  
Nick let out a curse when seconds later he looked up, spotted them, and ran. Someone warned him.  
  
They took off after him, dodging the people who didn't have a chance to move out of the way at the last second. They stopped for a second when they reached the part of the street that branched off in two directions. With a nod they split up, Ellie ran to the left just barely catching a glimpse of their suspect running down an alley. She took out her gun as she walked down it, but it seemed he was waiting as only seconds later he jumped out from a hidden alcove in the buildings wall, knocking the gun out of her hand when he slammed something into her wrist.  
  
Ignoring the pain in her wrist, Ellie didn't waste any time in fighting back. She saw Nick run into the alley only moments later as Ellie dodged a punch, quickly returning it and hitting her target.  
  
When she knocked his legs out from under him, she quickly grabbed her cuffs and pressed her knee against his back keeping him down.  
  
"You couldn't jump in and help?" Ellie asked, breathing slightly more heavily than normal as she snapped the cuffs on their suspect who was trying to struggle beneath her until she dug her knee deeper into his back making him groan in pain.  
  
Nick shrugged with a grin. "I knew you had him, you know I would have helped if you really needed it."  
  
He grabbed their suspect while she got up, Nick lifting him more roughly than usual and his hold tight making the guy wince.  
  
Ellie nodded in thanks with a smile.  
  
  
**Will watch girly movies with her without judgement**  
  
Growing up with three brothers and spending a lot of time with her dad, it seemed kind of a given that her girly side didn't show as often. And now being at NCIS working closely with men, that girly side didn't show often either.  
  
But she always set aside some time to let herself watch romantic or other dubbed 'girly' movies. She would usually watch them on nights she didn't have work the next day, surrounding herself with snacks as she cried or awed over the romance on her screen.  
  
Ellie just didn't plan for the big case they had meaning no movie nights for her, and the one chance she had, having Nick be at her apartment for a movie night of their own that they frequently did. They had just finished watching Nick's movie choice ( _Zombieland_ ), and now it was her turn to pick.  
  
She debated with herself for a few minutes ignoring Nick's impatient groans before grabbing her choice.  
  
"Please?" She asked with a pout, holding up the movie.  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow. " _The Notebook_? Really?"  
  
Ellie nodded, pout still in place.  
  
"Sure, put it in."  
  
"Wait.. _really_? No comments about it being girly or having to suffer through it?"  
  
"You wanna watch it Ellie, so I'll watch it." He shrugged as if it was no big deal while Ellie beamed at him making him bite the inside of his cheek and look away, a small smile on his lips.  
  
Ellie let herself get lost into the movie but made sure to keep an eye on Nick, who actually looked into the movie himself.  
  
"Nick..are you _crying_?" She asked in a shocked tone when the movie ended.  
  
"No! My eyes are just watery from staring at the screen!"  
  
She muffled a giggle as he cleared his throat and went to her kitchen.  
  
"Softie!" She said teasing him.  
  
"Shut up!" He said with a groan. Nick pointed at her. "Tell anyone and I'll put green dye in your shampoo."  
  
"Hey! I never told anyone about your love for _Harry Potter_ , may I remind you."  
  
"Still-" He pointed again making her roll her eyes. "Not a word!"  
  
Ellie's eyes sparkled with amusement as she motioned zipping her lips. Nick narrowed his eyes but let it go.  
  
Turns out, Nick didn't mind watching her girly movies with her. In fact, she could swear he liked them even if he always denied it.  
  
  
**Gets along with her friends**  
  
It was dumb to be nervous but here she was..nervous. For some reason she figured Nick should meet the group of friends she made outside of work, the people who helped her get settled when she first moved here and the people who were her rocks when going through the Jake mess. They watched sad movies with her while eating tons of ice cream, took her out to dance the night away to forget for a few hours, trashed talked Jake while burning things he left behind in a bucket (which resulted in an actual fire but they didn't talk about that part), and kept reminding her that just because her marriage was over didn't mean it wouldn't happen for her again but with someone better.  
  
Ellie spent so much time with Nick, that she admits she had been neglecting spending time with her friends. It was Candice (who finally got a babysitter Hanna didn't run off), that suggested them meeting Nick so that way they could sometimes go out together and she wouldn't have to feel guilty.  
  
And then the day came.  
  
She sat at the table in the semi quiet and still empty bar, spinning her beer bottle in circles on the table just so she had something to do with her hands.  
  
"Dude." Bonnie said with a groan, grabbing the bottle from her and setting it down. "Quit it, there's no reason to be so anxious about this."  
  
Candice slid a plate of fries towards her that Ellie wasted no time in picking at. "From what you told us about him, we'll like him just fine."  
  
"Plus-" Lena piped up with a grin. "He makes you happy, happier than even Jake made you once upon a time."  
  
Ellie didn't get a chance to say anything else as she spotted Nick walking towards them. Seeing her wave him over, all three girls turned. She felt her face color as all three turned to each other with wide eyes, somehow Ellie had got through with never showing the girls what he looked like..but maybe she should have as they kept eyeing him up even when he walked to their table.  
  
They did the normal introductions, and slowly Ellie felt herself relax as Nick got into conversation with them. She was thankful right then for his charming personality as her three friends fell right into it.  
  
When Nick volunteered to get the next round of drinks, Ellie knew what was coming.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us how hot he was?!"  
  
"How the hell do you even focus at work?"  
  
"Nevermind that, how haven't you jumped him yet?!"  
  
She smacked a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.  
  
"You know what..I think I'm gonna go see if Nick needs help carrying the drinks."  
  
All three protested her leaving, Candice even going as far as trying to grip her arm but Ellie smirked and slipped away, they'd just bug her later but why not have a little fun first by leaving them hanging?  
  
Ellie slid up next to Nick at the bar. "So..ready to run away yet?"  
  
He chuckled. "Nah, your friends are pretty cool. Even if they were subtly trying to interrogate me..terribly."  
  
"Yeah..they aren't the best at subtle." Ellie said with a laugh.  
  
"Really? I had no idea from the way they gaped at me like fish." Nick teased, cockily wiggling his eyebrows that only made her laugh more at how ridiculous he looked before giving his arm a backhanded smack.  
  
"Well for what it's worth, they seem to like you too."  
  
Nick grinned. "It's actually worth a lot, I want your friends to like me."  
  
"Why?" Ellie asked, her heart speeding up a bit.  
  
"'Cause you're important to me Ellie." He smiled at her, the genuine one he only gave select people, and Ellie had the urge to kiss him right then not even caring that her friends were more than likely watching them closely from the table. "And they're important to you."  
  
"I-I am?" She asked, almost shyly as she ducked her head slightly.  
  
Nick's hand resting on the bar moved to her own, his fingers tangling with hers. "Yeah, one of the most important."  
  
"You're important to me too." Ellie told him softly, loving the way his smile grew at her words.  
  
Their drinks were placed in front of them then, and when they got back to the table Ellie ignored the pointed looks from her friends. Instead, she decided to enjoy the way Nick's chair was suddenly a bit closer to hers meaning his leg constantly brushed against her own or the way every now and then his hand would lightly rest on her thigh.  
  
They stayed for hours drinking slowly and talking, and by the time they all walked out of the bar to head home, Nick and the girls had exchanged numbers with talk of when they'd do this again.  
  
Nick walked with her to her car, their hands lightly brushing with every step.  
  
  
**Understands that her family is important to her**  
  
It took twenty minutes for them to drive to a potential witnesses house, and in the span of that twenty minutes her phone rang three times and vibrated five times with texts. She took it out enough to see the calls and texts were from both George and John, but she didn't look or answer any of them. Though that didn't stop the anxious feeling spreading through her, something had to be wrong..but they were _this_ close to solving the case. A case they had been working on and off for months, the guy they were after having his picture hanging on the wanted wall like a taunt.  
  
Nick kept telling her to answer, but it wasn't until they pulled up to the house and Ellie was practically chewing her nails off that Nick snatched her phone.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Nick pressed the screen twice before tossing her the phone, he had called George. Ellie was about to protest, they had no time for this as it was nearing the deadline of when their guy would strike again- but Nick held up his hand. "You won't be able to focus until you know what's going on Ellie, I can interview the witness just fine on my own while you talk to George."  
  
Ellie sighed, mouthing 'thank you' as George had just picked up. Nick nodded and exited the car, her eyes following him as he walked up to the door until he was inside.  
  
"Finally Ellie!" George said with a deep sigh, right away her back straightened. He sounded tired and sad.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked, not bothering making excuses about a case. Her heart started to race as her mind came up with a million possibilities, especially when she heard the sounds of a hospital in the background.  
  
"It's Robbie-" Ellie sucked in sharply, holding her breath for a second in panic. "A group of guys from the next town over jumped him."  
  
"Is- is he okay?" Her voice shook, and George's voice took on the comforting older brother that helped calm her nerves slightly.  
  
"He's pretty beat up." Anger seeped through his tone and she closed her eyes. "Robbie, he- Ellie..do you know?"  
  
It only took her seconds to realize what he was trying to ask, the only secret Robbie had kept.  
  
_"Ellie..I need to tell you something.."_  
  
_"Is everything okay? Are you okay?"_  
  
_"I'm fine, I just- please don't tell anyone."_  
  
_"Robbie you know I won't if you don't want me to, what's wrong?"_  
  
_"I'm..I'm gay."_  
  
"Yes." She said, a sick feeling forming in her stomach. "They..that's why they beat him up?"  
  
George let out a frustrated breath. "Robbie told one of his friends who apparently is an asshole and started running his mouth."  
  
Ellie winced, not only did that have to crush Robbie, but she knew exactly how people especially in the next town over reacted (she distinctly remembered a guy she went to high school with coming out only to leave town barely a month later as the harassment became too much), it was why Robbie hadn't wanted to tell anyone.  
  
"Is he awake? Can he talk?" Ellie asked, voice thick with emotion.  
  
"He wakes up but he's on a lot of drugs to keep the pain down. Look, Ellie- we actually think it'd be a good idea if Robbie doesn't stay here anymore, mom completely lost it."  
  
"So you want him to _run_? How is it supposed to get better if no one stays to fight this stupid homophobia-"  
  
"Ellie!" George half yelled, making her mouth slam shut. "You haven't _seen_ him." His voice broke making tears finally fall down her own face. "Robbie was coherent for a bit before they gave him more meds, he doesn't wanna stay either."  
  
"What does this mean?" Ellie asked in a small voice. Sniffling she wiped away her tears.  
  
"How do you feel about living in the same state with at least one brother?"  
  
"You- Robbie is gonna move out here?"  
  
"Yeah, it'll ease some of mom's worries too knowing you two can look after each other."  
  
They hung up right as Nick was walking towards the car. Ellie felt so many emotions go through her. Anger for Robbie, fear for him, sadness, anxiousness that she wasn't there for him in the hospital, and happy that soon she'd be able to see him when she wanted even if the circumstances were terrible.  
  
Nick slid into the car, turning towards her instead of starting the car. "Ellie?" He frowned seeing her wet cheeks, and her slightly red eyes.  
  
It came spilling out of her along with more tears. George telling her about Robbie, the secret he kept for so long out of fear, him moving too afraid to stay in their small minded town.  
  
Nick didn't say a word, only took out his phone which made it her turn to frown.  
  
"Nick what are you-"  
  
"C'mon we need to get back and stop at your apartment so you can pack, I'll call Gibbs on the way and tell him what I learned."  
  
"Pack?" She blinked at him in confusion as he started the car and pulled away from the curb. "Pack for what?"  
  
Nick handed her his phone gesturing to call Gibbs. Ellie looked at it, what he had been doing still up on the screen. Her eyes watered as she stared at it. Nick had got her a flight out to Oklahoma for tonight, and paid a ridiculous amount for it.  
  
"Nick I-"  
  
"I know your family is important to you Ellie, I know you wanna be there for them and Robbie."  
  
"But-" She said almost shyly. "What about the case?"  
  
"I've learned a lot since being on this team." He glanced at her with a small smile when he reached a red light. "Family comes first is one of them, there will always be cases and murderers, but family won't always be there."  
  
Ellie blinked rapidly to get rid of her teary eyes. "Thank you." She choked out, reaching over to grab his hand not resting on the steering wheel. Nick turned his hand over and laced his fingers with hers.  
  
  
**Let's her geek out over things**  
  
"If this is a joke, I hope you know I'm prepared to break your arm..and possibly a leg."  
  
Nick chuckled at her threat. "It's not a joke Ellie. I owe you for the doubles you pulled for me so I could help Lucia and Amanda move to Florida, remember?"  
  
"But..but these are _Comic-Con tickets_ Nick! First off, you dislike everything it involves and secondly, pulling doubles doesn't add up to the cost of this!"  
  
He shrugged as if he bought her something simple like movie tickets, a slight shy look forming on his face that had her having to clench her jaw to keep it from dropping. That look was a new one (and damn if it didn't give her flutters).  
  
"I know you love it and wanted to go."  
  
"But again..this isn't your scene, you've spent a lot of time making fun of Tim and I for geeking out over things!"  
  
"Ellie." Nick huffed.  
  
"...You're really gonna come with me and let me be as you call it a 'nerd'.?"  
  
"Yes. You can geek out all you please."  
  
Ellie didn't really buy it until the day arrived. Nick didn't joke even once, instead when she did her geeking out he smiled at her as if the sight made him _happy_. And if they held hands practically the whole time and she excitedly kissed his cheek a few times well, that was between them.  
  
Though Nick certainly had fun teasing poor jealous Tim that _he_ went to Comic-Con.  
  
  
**Will stand outside with her while it snows**  
  
Ellie didn't know what woke her up, but she groggily rubbed her eyes and looked around her living room in slight confusion.  
  
Until she realized Nick was sleeping on the couch next to her in an awkward angle, and the play menu of a movie sitting on her TV screen. Right..they must have fallen asleep during the movie.  
  
Getting up to stretch, she winced at the slight pain in her back from the position she was in. Nick would definitely be feeling it later in his back as it would probably aggravate his old injury.  
  
Her eyes went to the digital clock resting by the TV. She almost groaned at the fact it was two in the morning and she was now fully awake. Walking by the window to walk around the couch, she stopped.  
  
A smile formed on her lips as she saw the snow falling. It was the first snowfall of the year.  
  
She loved the first snowfall.  
  
Forgetting the late night/early morning snack she was going to grab, Ellie quickly moved to wake Nick up.  
  
A series of grumbles and groans came from him before he even opened his eyes. "Ellie what the fu-" His eyes landed on her clock. "Its two in the morning!" He whined. "Why are you waking me up!"  
  
"It's snowing Nick!"  
  
He squinted at her. "Great so its cold and wet outside, what's the big deal?"  
  
"It's the first snowfall! Come on!"  
  
She grabbed his arm and started pulling him. Nick groaned but got up. Ellie tossed him his shoes and jacket along with a scarf and gloves Robbie left while she quickly put her own on. Nick sighed loudly but followed her outside, her gloved hand gripping his arm to make sure he followed.  
  
Ellie stopped in the middle of the road, everyone sleeping or keeping away from the snow covered roads.  
  
"Isn't it beautiful?" She said in a sigh, tilting her head up smiling as the snowflakes fell on her face.  
  
"You're a crazy woman, I hope you know that." Nick huffed, rubbing his hands together. His body seeming like it'd never get used to the cold weather.  
  
Ellie looked at him, snowflakes sticking to her eyelashes. "I'm sorry for dragging you out here." She laughed softly. "I just got excited, you don't have to stay out."  
  
He looked as if he was going to take her up on the offer of going inside, but instead he stopped to look at her. Blissful happy smile, cheeks red already from the cold, face slightly wet from looking up, snowflakes resting on her eyelashes, eyes bright, and the way she started sniffling as the cold was making her nose runny.  
  
"I'll stay." He said softly.  
  
She looked at him in surprise. "You're cold."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"But you hate the cold."  
  
"I can deal."  
  
His eyes never left her face making a blush rise to her cheeks that was hidden thanks to her already red face.  
  
"Nick?" She said softly, her voice slightly shaky that she would deny if pointed out.  
  
She stood frozen as his gloved hands came up to cup her cheeks, a slight gasp falling from her lips and her heart racing. Her eyes fluttered shut seconds before his lips touched hers. Ellie's body instantly warmed. Either from his touch, his body against hers, or the way he wasted no time in deepening the kiss until her legs felt like jelly and she now wouldn't be able to forget the way he just dived right in when kissing, it was something she could easily get addicted to. Ironically enough, his mouth and tongue just as dominant as the rest of him (she had to squish down her thoughts on that one..until she was alone that is).  
  
Ellie always dreamed of having a kiss during the first snowfall of the season. And now she got her wish as they stood kissing in the middle of the street, the snow falling on and around them softly.  
  
  
**Doesn't let his ego get bruised when she's better at certain guy-like things**  
  
They didn't talk about the kiss (more like make out if she's being honest).  
  
It was obvious something had shifted and changed between them but it was almost as if both of them were afraid to talk about it. She knew she was, especially considering Nick was checking things off her damn list left and right. She wanted so badly for someone to match her list, but didn't think it'd be Nick her _co-worker_ who matched so perfectly.  
  
Now they stood in slight awkward silence as Gibbs sent them outside his cabin (built on to make it an actual cabin so it was more house-like with rooms). He tasked them with chopping up more wood so they had plenty for the fireplace. Nick didn't like the idea of standing outside in the cold but didn't argue.  
  
They had just closed an emotionally hard case for everyone, and Gibbs invited them all to his cabin for the weekend.  
  
Ellie was about to be prepared to either stand off to the side while Nick chopped the wood or be tasked with carrying it inside while he chopped more up, but instead Nick had held out the axe Gibbs had given them.  
  
"Well?" Nick gave the axe a slight shake with a raised eyebrow. Ellie grabbed it with a confused look.  
  
"Aren't you gonna do it?"  
  
Nick scoffed. "I could, but it would go quicker if you did. I'll carry the wood inside." Ellie still looked confused making him fondly roll his eyes. "Just chop the wood Ellie, it's fuckin' cold out here."  
  
**Makes her laugh**  
_(Continued)_  
  
She chuckled at the way he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked as if he wanted to sink into himself.  
  
"Fine..but only because you look pathetic." She teased. And just like that any awkwardness between them snapped and fell away as he glared.  
  
"If you didn't have an axe in your hands, I'd push you into the snow." Nick grumbled.  
  
Ellie laughed which he soon joined in on.  
  
Gibbs popped his head out of the door, giving them a glare. "Quit playin' around you two or I'm throwin' Palmer into the fire."  
  
An insulted squawk came from inside followed by laughter from Jack, Tim and Kasie.  
  
"Well then stop complaining! Acting like it's negative degrees in here-" Gibbs' voice trailing off as he went back in and shut the door.  
  
"Dad is mad." Nick teased in a whisper, leaning in slightly.  
  
Ellie snorted but bit her lip in an effort not to laugh.  
  
Again the door opened, this time it was Jack. "Seriously you two, if Gibbs doesn't throw him in I will!" Another noise came from Jimmy inside. Jack gave them a 'now!' look before going back in.  
  
"And now mom too!" Nick teased again, this time Ellie couldn't hold in her laughter.  
  
A loud banging from inside the cabin followed by muffled shouts they knew came from Jimmy set Nick off too and made her laugh more.  
  
Gibbs came out once more to see his two agents in a laughing fit having to hang onto each other so they didn't fall over. His glare only made it worse, especially when Nick choked out that it was his dad glare thankfully too quiet for Gibbs to hear, but it only set Ellie off all over again.

* * *

  
  
Ellie once again sat in Jack's office.  
  
"You were right."  
  
Jack's eyebrows raised. "As much as I love hearing people tell me I'm right..what exactly am I right about?"  
  
"Nick matching my list, me liking him- no- loving him." Ellie breathed the last words out.  
  
"Wow." Jack looked a little surprised at her confession, just for the fact she actually admitted it out loud. "So you're not in denial anymore?"  
  
"I wasn't in- okay yeah I was." Ellie sighed while Jack chuckling. "We may have also kissed..for a long time..and then went back to like it never happened."  
  
Jack sucked in a breath through her teeth. "Oh, that sucks. You're going to have to talk with him about it Ellie, he fits everything on your list..would you really be willing to let him go just because you're too afraid?"  
  
"No..no- you're right. Nick is everything I've dreamed of, even if he does drive me crazy." Ellie shook her head with a laugh of disbelief. "I just have to think of a way to do this."  
  
"You got this Ellie, I have all the confidence in the world in you. Go get your man!"  
  
Ellie gave her an odd look but grinned.

* * *

  
  
What she wasn't prepared for was Nick seeing the list. A week had passed since she talked to Jack and she talked herself up into just confronting him after work the next day, her mind coming up blank on another way.  
  
But she had stupidly invited Nick over the day before, handing him her keys to go ahead of her as she answered her ringing phone. Only she forgot the list that still sat on her coffee table, until she walked inside to see Nick holding it in his hands.  
  
"I can explain!" She blurted out, and loudly.  
  
Ellie knew what he was looking at. All the things she originally wrote down, check marks beside them with little side notes about when she realized Nick fit those things, and at the bottom she had written _Nick is what I've been looking for._  
  
He looked at her slowly, blinking as if processing the information. "I want to make fun of you so bad but I can't..come up with anything."  
  
She bit her lip. "I um-"  
  
"How about we have a beer, and you explain how this-" He waved the list around. "Came about."  
  
And so with an open beer in his hand and hers placed on the coffee table, Ellie explained. How she had been going on all those dates trying to find someone she felt a spark with, her wanting to settle down as she dreamed of being a mom hopefully soon and with a partner beside her, how she went to Jack and she came up with writing down things she was looking for, Jack telling her he fit a lot of the things on said list and hinting that Ellie liked him, him unknowingly fulfilling what she had written down, how she realized she did like him no- love him, and finally how she was afraid to talk about their kiss as no matter which way the conversation went it'll change everything for either the good or bad.  
  
Nick sat in silence after, taking it all in.  
  
"You love me?"  
  
Ellie bit her lip and nodded. "Is that weird?"  
  
He gave her his 'what the fuck?' look. "Why would that be weird?"  
  
"Well..you're obviously my type-" She pointed to the list now laying on the coffee table. "-But I'm not yours."  
  
"Oh yeah? What's my type then?"  
  
"Certainly not a nerd, someone 'hot' or 'sexy', model-like, not someone who has weird habits or finds researching fun, someone who can go out with you and not look like an idiot when they don't know how to move their hips the right way when dancing-"  
  
"Okay I'm stopping you right there." Nick cut her off. Ellie sheepishly shut up, twisting her fingers together in nerves. Only Nick could make her so..well a mess. "What makes you think any of that is true? Have I said any of that?"  
  
"Every girl I've seen with you since you started on the team." She pointed out.  
  
"Ellie." Nick said her name firmly, pulling her eyes to his. "There's a reason those women never lasted, they weren't what I was looking for. I have a list of my own."  
  
Her mouth opened slightly, eyes a little wider. "Okay.."  
  
"Well..she'd have to be smart, beautiful not in a traditional sense but inside, have weird habits so she's quirky and never boring, understands that I have a past I can't or don't really like to talk about but will listen if I do, can be a nerd on one hand but a badass on the other, one minute she can be a tomboy but the next she's crying over some chick flick and squealing with her friends over wedding planning-"  
  
Ellie's cheeks were now flushed. "You're just making this all up right now."  
  
He stopped to laugh. "Yeah..but it's all completely true. I don't have a type Ellie but if I did..it's _you_."  
  
Nick grabbed her legs and yanked her against him, a gasp falling from her lips. He leaned in, resting his forehead to hers. Her eyes slid shut on their own accord as she listened to him talk.  
  
"You say you love me well..I love you too, Ellie. I have for a while but I didn't realize it myself until you were a crazy woman standing out in the snow. I looked over at you and it just..hit me. Your face was red from the cold, nose also runny from it, you looked ridiculously happy no matter that it was freezing, and you had snowflakes sticking to your eyelashes- even if I didn't already love you, I fell for you right then and there."  
  
Ellie let out a choked gasp at his words, her eyes slowly opening to show they were wet but shining happily. This time it was her who closed the distance, a kiss that started off soft and exploded into so much more.  
  
When Nick easily stood and lifted her at the same time, Ellie didn't try and fight it. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom. Slowly they took turns taking each others clothes off, stopping to touch the skin that became revealed with each item taken off. Every touch either it be with fingertips, the palm of their hands, or their lips, all of it like an unsaid love confession.  
  
When their naked bodies finally touched flushed together, Ellie thought everything would turn a bit more frantic or desperate with passion, but it was another sort of passion. This one loving, a heat between them that made it feel like her entire body inside and out were on fire. Nick took his time memorizing every inch of her body, what made her gasp or moan, what made her body arch towards his for more. He would come up to kiss her mumbling or whispering how much he loved her, a sentiment she returned breathlessly as he slowly worked her up without even trying. Eventually Ellie flipped them over, this time she was the one memorizing every inch. One of his hands staying tangled in her hair the whole time, not lasting as long as she did before he used that hand to lightly pull her away and up, kissing her until they were both breathing heavily.  
  
"Tell me to stop now Ellie if you're not ready for this yet." He said softly, now hovering back on top of her.  
  
"I love you." She told him instead, fingertips trailing across his facial hair that she loved feeling against her skin and down his neck to his torso.  
  
"I love you too." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  
  
Ellie had sex before, experienced different things and feelings..but nothing prepared her for what being with Nick was like for the first time. She imagined it before all desperate, rough, and in the heat of the moment. But the reality was completely different. There was a rough and desperate quality to it but it was passionate, loving, tortuously slow but oh so wonderful, and Ellie felt everything all the way down to the tips of her toes. Nick made her feel pleasure like she never had before, and when they went for round two with her on top this time, she eagerly returned the favor. He didn't even bother trying to hide the sounds she was forcing out of him, which only spurred her on because _she_ was pleasuring him like that. Not Ashley, Dana, Camila, or any other woman- _her_.  
  
By the end they were both breathing heavily and in desperate need of a shower, usually Ellie would get up and shower feeling gross laying there sweaty, but for the first time she found herself not caring as she curled against his side.  
  
Nick looked at her with soft eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Ellie?"  
  
"Hm?" She rested her chin on him, blinking tiredly.  
  
"Am I really the one you want? In the forever sense?"  
  
Ellie could hear the vulnerability behind his words and in his tone, making her smile and snuggle closer. "I've never been more sure of anything."  
  
"Good." He mumbled. "'Cause after that, it'd be pretty damn hard to let you go."  
  
She laid her head on his chest, her face out of view to hide her smile when it hit her. Not only was it her first time experiencing sex no- making love, like that..but it was Nick's too. And that made him vulnerable, scared. Feelings weren't his strong suit, and Ellie hadn't just scratched the surface, she reached all the way to the center of it all.  
  
In the morning waking up with plenty of time before work they'd go another round, this time with a lightheartedness to it as Ellie giggled happily and Nick hid his grin in her neck. After showering they'd make breakfast together and Nick would change into the outfit in his go-bag before heading to work. They didn't discuss if they were going to keep quiet for a bit or not, but when they stepped off the elevator and Nick tangled his fingers with hers, she didn't care. He walked with her in tow right up to Gibbs and told him they were together, and nothing he said would change it.  
  
Gibbs looked angry for a second before a smile broke through. Tim literally _whooped_ from his desk and claimed that they just made him win the bet between himself, Jimmy, and Kasie. Nick right away harassing him into giving them a share as it was _thanks to them_ , and Ellie looked up to see Jack standing on the steps landing grinning. Jack sent a thumbs up with a wink making her laugh under her breath before Nick pulled her into the argument.  
  
Turns out not much changed (at work at least), and soon Ellie threw away her plan as it wasn't needed anymore. She was enjoying life with Nick, and just knowing kids would be in their future was enough for her because she had him, and right now nothing was better than that.


End file.
